Family Potrait 2
by RebiRabbit
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**Family Portrait 2**

**Chapter 1: Perfect life part 1**

Tommy, Jude and Kwest sat in Studio A, mixing a new song by nonother than Tommy Q.

Yep, Tommy decided to make a solo album.

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Tommy turned around and looked at Jude, she smiled at him and Kwest rolled his eyes.

"Ok, T, Jude that tells me I should go, bye." he walked out and Jude walked over to Tommy, she sat on his lap and he smiled.

"That song is great"

"Really, I dońt think so!" Jude smiled and answered.

"Yoúll always be a perfectionist." Tommy smiled and kissed her passionatly.

They broke away as they hurt a throat being cleared. They turned around and saw Darius standing there with a big grin hand in hand with Joyce.

"Oh mámere, we should really talk about your new relationship." Darius laughed.

"Be careful Tom your still under my contract" Jude looked at Tommy with a- dońt respond- and wéll- spend the night- together- look. Tommy saw this and nodded.

"Enjoy the night mámere and Darius you too."

"I saw that look, Jude" Darius answered, Jude smiled innocent as they walked away.

Jude turned around and kissed Tommy before he could say anything stupid.

At Tommýs apartment

Jude and Tommy lay together in his king size bed and breathed heavily. He looked over to her and smiled, she saw this.

"What?"

"Nothing"

She looked him in the eyes and saw that there was something.

"Come on"

"It́s just, I never thought I would or could be that happy." she smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Yep me too and yoúll never get rid of me." he kissed her and got on top. He looked down at her body and groaned.

He kissed her again and pressed her into the bed. His kisses went to her neck while his hand stroked her stomach, she began to moan.

He thrust into her and she sighed, after a while he thrusted harder and felt her tighten.

"Oh... god, Tommy..."

"Jude... I love you so much"

They both found their release.

The next morning

Jude was in the kitchen and made breakfast, she still lived with her dad and Yvette, but Sadie moved in with Kwest so Jude spent the most time with Tommy, her dad learned to love Tommy like a son and trusted him enough to know that he would never hurt Jude, Tommy was happy about this especially after everything that happened with his own father.

She felt Tommy stroking her neck and she moaned he kissed her head and sat down.

She smiled and placed the plate in front of him. Tommy turned the radio on and his first song "Family Portrait" played. Jude looked at him and saw the sadness, hurt and guilt in his eyes. Tommy still blamed himself for everything that happened with Jude, Joyce and Stacey, of course he would never show it. But Jude knew him to well. She took his hand and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Portrait 2**

**Chapter 2: Perfect life part 2**

Jude, Tommy, Stuart and Yvette sat in a restaurant and just finished their meal.

"So Tom, how is the new song" Yvette asked excited.

He nodded.

Jude smiled and said.

"Perfect but if you ever thought hés a perfectionist at my songs than you can figure out how he is with himself." Stuart laughed as they heard a girl screaming.

"Oh my god Tommy" They turned to the woman while she walked over, Jude began to feel jealous and Stuart and Yvette looked interested between Tommy and the woman.

"Yeah?" Tommy didńt knew who she was.

"Tom it́s me" He shook his head.

"8th grade classroom" Tommýs eyes went big, he jumped up from his seat with a big smile.

Jude was now completly jealous, Stuart and Yvette looked confused at Tommy.

Tommy broke away as he remeberd what he is doing. He looked at Jude with a Ím- sorry- look.

3 hours later in Tommýs apartment

Jude sat mad on the couch while Tommy looked at her. She stared at the big plasma t.v. and shook her head.

"Who was she?"

"Long story, Jude you know I would never cheat on you"

"Really, Ím not sure" He looked at her with hurt, the whole time he tried to make her happy and she still wasńt conviced.

"Ok, she was my... my first..." Jude looked at him.

"She was my first time" He continued, Jude stared at him.

"Did you love her?"

"Jude, I never loved anyone more than I love you but yes I loved her" She looked at with hurt and he continued.

"But that was in the past, Ím together with you and noone could ever change that." She smiled and kissed him.

**Hey, Ím back here is you sequel hope yoúll love it too. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Portrait 2**

**Chapter 3: Then with you Íll cry**

_Flashback and Dream_

"_And Thomas, what did you do tonight" his father voice was full of anger and the 13 year old Tommy flinched at the tone._

"_Äahm... I... was" _

_Tommy felt his father fist make contact with his face, he fell to the ground and hit his head on the table._

_Flashback and Dream end_

Tommy woke up, his eyes big and full of hurt, he saw Jude lying beside him and couldńt help but smile. He slipped out of the bed and walked into the living room, he sat down on the couch and hold his head in her hands. He grabbed the guitar beside him and began to strum and sing.

I went home, I was feeling so alone.  
I know I've been late, It was my mistake.  
I went in my room, and I sat there in the gloom.  
I know I've been bad, I know he'll be mad.

And I hear him coming, down the hall.  
And there's nowhere to go, nowhere at all.  
I've been had. It was my mistake.  
He opens the door, and his eyes are full of hate.

DAD NO! DAD, LEAVE ME ALONE! DAD LET ME GO, PLEASE! PLEASE!  
DAD NO! DAD, LEAVE ME ALONE! OH MY GOD! NO! NO!

My mom comes rushing in, she cries "Oh, Please don't hurt him."   
Dad gives her a kick, and he slaps her around a bit.  
He says; "SHUT UP, YA BITCH! SHUT UP YA BITCH!  
OR I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! SHUT UP, OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Dad keeps hitting her face, and there's blood all over the place. I said "Please Dad, please, it was my mistake."  
I'm the one that's bad! I'm the one that's bad!  
No, don't hit her Dad. Don't hit her, Dad!

DAD NO! DAD, LEAVE MOM ALONE! DAD LET HER GO, PLEASE! PLEASE!  
DAD NO! DAD, LEAVE MOM ALONE! OH MY GOD! NO! NO!

He went into my sister's room, and he locked the door.  
He said "I hate you, but I love you more.  
I heard her crying, as the lights went out.  
I heard her scream, I had to shout.

DAD NO! DAD, LEAVE HER ALONE! DAD LET HER GO, PLEASE! PLEASE!  
DAD NO! DAD, LEAVE HER ALONE! OH MY GOD! NO! NO!

I'm seriously considering killing you now!

"Hey" a very groggy Jude said from behind him, he turned around with tears in his eyes.

She walked up to him, she took the guitar and sat on his lap, he hold her close as she began to strum the guitar and sing.

I see the sad eyes behind your smile  
Tears would be a welcome release  
If you could let your guard down for awhile  
You know you might find some peace  
Ain't nothing you could do or say  
That could shock me or drive me away

And I would do anything to ease your pain  
You're not alone you're not insane  
You come from a place where it always rains  
And I would do anything to be your cure  
So lay down with me and let me ease your pain  
(Let me ease your pain) (let me ease your pain)

Can't move on if your stuck in the past  
And now its time for you to let it go  
But if you want to make love that would last (oh baby)  
You know that I need you to tell me so  
Ain't nothing that you could say or do (oh no) That would make me lose my belief in you

And I would do anything to ease your pain  
You're not alone you're not insane   
You come from a place where it always rains  
And I would do anything to be your cure  
So lay down with me and let me ease your pain  
(Let me ease your pain) (let me ease your pain)  
(Let me ease your pain)

Ain't nothing you could do or say  
That could shock me or drive me away  
And I would do anything to ease your pain  
It's not to late and its not in vain  
You come from a place where it always rains  
And I would do anything to be your cure  
So lay down with me and let me ease your pain  
(Let me ease your pain) (let me ease your pain)  
(Let me ease your pain)

Jude lay the guitar to the floor she turned around and smiled at Tommy then she looked to the ground and back at him.

"Let it out!" She said, he looked in her eyes and felt the hurt wash away. He kissed her with more passion than ever before, she responded and her hand massaged his hair. He moaned into the kiss and he lifted her up and walked towards the bedroom.

He lay her onto the bed and got on top, she opened her legs and he removed his boxers while she removed her underwear. He got on top of her again, he kissed her and thrust into her.

She gasped and he reminded still, he kissed her and stroke her stomach. He thrusts in and out of her.

After a while he felt her tense, she cried out Tommýs name and was brought over the edge, followed by him.

He didńt want to move away, it was so good to feel her be inside of her.

He lay his head on the same pillow she was on, she felt him shaking and knew he was crying.

"Sssh, everything is going to be ok, sssh"

"How girl how, look I should be happy... but...but everytime I make you feel...like Ím not"

"It́s not because of you Jude yoúre the only thing in my life, Íd die for"

"Ssh, Tommy, I know ok come on, I love you"

"I love you too"

He pushed out of her and lay his head on her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Portrait 2**

**Chapter 4: Héll never be faithful**

Tommy and Jude walked into Gmajor, they talked the whole night, he said hés fine, but Jude knew that they would́ve to spent a lot of nights crying.

Tommy walked into Studio A while Jude walked to Studio C to meet Speed, he called her and told her, he needed to tell her something.

She walked in and saw him sitting in the Studio, he strumed his guitar and sang, she smiled.

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're are lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) 

Chorus:

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you.. yeah

Verse 2:

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)  
Chorus:

You should let me love you   
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me... 

Bridge:

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

Chorus:

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Judés smiled faded, she knew this song was about her.

"Speed!" He turned around and looked shocked at the visitor.

"JUDE"

"Speed, yoúll always be in my heart, but that I cańt give you this and yoúre wrong, Tommy loves me, he knows the real Jude but he still loves me"

"Jude, I know you too and I love you more than anything"

"You dońt know and if; you wouldńt love me."

"Jude Tom will never be faithful, it́s not his fault it́s his nature, you cańt trust him, I mean you saw Sadie you saw every girl, how can you trust him.?"

She shrugged.

"I dońt know but my heart belongs to him and I cańt change it"

She walked out with tears in her eyes, she knew this was the end of her friendship with Speed and it hurted her, but she loves Tommy she cańt do anything. Speed sighed, he grabed his guitar and walked out of Gmajor and Judés life.

Jude walked into Studio A and saw Kwest and Tommy laughing, Tommy saw her and grinned at her. Jude looked at him confused.

"Ok, what did you two talk about?" Kwest shook his head while Tommy smiled.

Jude sat on his lap and Tommy saw that she cried.

"Hey, what́s wrong?" She looked at him and answered.

"Nothing"

Tommy looked at Kwest with a - let us- alone- look, he nodded and Kwest walked out.

"Jude, you cańt lie to me"

She looked to the ground.

"Tommy, do you love me?" What Speed said made sense, why should he change for her.

Tommy couldńt believe what he heard.

"You know I do, what brought that on?"

"I just wanted to know" She looked up at him and smiled, he knew she hid something but he was afraid where this conversation would go.

He nodded and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 5: What can I do, to make you stay**

Two hours later at Gmajor

Everyone left except from Tommy and Jude, they finished recording her new song and wanted to walk out as Jude pressed Tommy against the wall.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy asked confused, he looked in her eyes and saw something he never saw before.

"I want you" She lifted his shirt over his head and began to stroke his chest, a moan escaped Tommýs mouth and his eyes were still focused on hers.

TOMMY POV

What́s wrong with her, since she came into the Studio she is a different person. WAIT! What happened befor she came... SPEED! ÍLL KILL HIM!

Jude got on her knees, Tommy looked down at her, she smiled. Jude opened his pants and slid them to the floor, he stepped out of them and she began to stroke his dick through his boxers. He began to moan, she smiled and removed his boxers, Jude looked up at him and he knew what was coming.

Jude took his dick in her mouth, his hands went to her head, pulling her.

TOMMY POV

I had a lot of blowjobs before, but I never tought I would get on from Jude. I mean, what did Speed say or do that she would want this or act like t his.

JUDE POV

Oh god, I cańt believe Ím doing this, but Íll do anything to make him stay with me.

Tommy looked down at her and saw that she was very uncomfortable, he pulled him out of her mouth and lifted her up. She looked at him confused and he kissed her full of passion. He pushed her against the wall, his hands traveled under her skirt, he removed her panties and stuck two fingers inside of her. She moaned and kissed him again. He pulled his fingers out of her, Tommy lifted her up and Jude wrapped her legs around him, she could feel him at her entrance and Jude kissed him one last time , he entered her, she moaned.

After an hour Jude and Tommy lay on the Studio floor.

Jude stared at the ceiling and Tommy lay on his side while he stroke her breasts. He looked at her.

"Jude?"

"Mmmh?"

"Are you okay?"

She looked over to him.

"Why me?"

Tommy looked at her disbelieving.

"What"

"Why me, you could have every girl in the world, but you want me, why!"

"Jude, what́s going on?"

"Nothing, I just thought about it"

"Jude, I know you, somethings bothering you tell me"

"And Jude I love you more than anything noone could ever change that, I dońt know why you have the feeling you cańt trust me"he continued. " I trust you" Jude answered.

She smiled while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tommy wiped them away and smiled.

"And now we should talk about this blowjob, you did this before right?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"No, this was the first time"

"Really, that was amazing"

He looked down at her and saw the happiness in her eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Sadie and Kwest stepped in, they saw a naked Tommy and Jude lying on the floor. Tommy and Jude jumped up, Kwest closed his eyes while Sadie eyes were on Tommy. Jude saw this.

"SADIE!"

Kwest covered her eyes and Sadie tried to look trough it. Tommy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Äam...wéll wate in the lobby" Kwest pushed Sadie out of the Stuido while Tommy and Jude got dressed.

10 minutes later in the lobby

Tommy and Jude walked over to Kwest and Sadie.

"Ok, what́s the problem?" Tommy asked.

Kwest gave him a magazin, Tommy saw his and Judes picture on the cover it read page 15, he got to page 15 and read it.

_John Quincey father of Tom Quincey former member of BoyzAttack escaped from jail._

Tommy and Jude looked at each other and than to Kwest and back to the magazin.

_John Quincey were arrested because he killed his own daughter, used to hit his wife and because he kidnapped Jude Harrison, girlfriend of Tom Quincey and our first Instant Star._

Jude stared at the magazin while Tommy stared at her. Kwest and Sadie looked at them and nodded.

"Wéll go now, we just thought you wanted to know, call if you need something"

They nodded and Kwest grabbed Sadiés hand and walked out.

Tommy looked at Jude with concern, she could say what she wants, but he knew that she was still afraid. Jude looked up at him and he could see the fear. He took her in his arms and they went out of the door, but Tommy promised himself he would never let him hurt her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 6: The father, I wished I had 10 years ago**

Jude, Stuart, Yvette and Sadie sat in the kitchen, they all looked at Jude with concern.

Tommy had to take care of some stuff, so he brought Jude to her dad.

"Hey guys, Ím fine, ok!"

They all nodded with understanding, she sighed and grabbed the guitar before she walked out of the room.

In Tommýs aparment

He packed some stuff and walked into his bedroom, he couldńt take it anymore he turned around and punched the wall.

"Oh, oh Thomas, that isńt good for you" Tommy turned around in shock and stared at his father.

"What, do you want from me" He asked with anger.

"I want her" He pointed to a picture of Tommy and Jude.

Tommy shook his head.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Oh Thomas, do you want to test me"

Tommy ran to his father and punched him in the stomach, his fathers fist made contact with his face. Tommy fell to the ground and flashbacks from his past came into his mind. He couldńt stand up and his father kicked him in the stomach over and over and over again, Tommy groaned in pain and everything went black.

An hour later

Tommy wanted to be back an hour ago so they thought they would look after him.

Stuart, Jude, Sadie and Yvette knocked on the door, he didńt open so Jude took the key he gaver he a few months ago. They stepped in and saw that a mirror were broken and there was blood on the floor. Jude looked at her father with worry, he smiled sadly and told her that Tommy will be ok.

Sadie and Yvette walked into the bedroom, Sadie saw Tommy and screamed. Jude and Stuart ran into the bed room, they saw Sadie and Yvette kneeling beside Tommy, Jude ran over and shook him softly.

"Tommy, baby wake up come on"

He groaned and Jude sighed in relief along with Sadie, Stuart and Yvette. Tommy opened his eyes slowly, there came blood from his mouth, nose and he had some bruises. Jude brushed his cheeks while tried to open his again.

A few hours later

Tommy lay in his bed, Stuart called the doctor and he said, Tommy needed rest and a lot of sleep but other than that hés perfect.

Meanwhile in the living room

Stuart and Sadie watched T.V. while Yvette cooked and Jude worried about Tommy.

STUART POV

Ok, it́s over, I wońt let Jude or Tommy alone anymore, Tommy is like my son and noone is going to hurt him.

JUDE POV

I wońt let Tommy alone anymore, next time he could be dead only over my dead body.

after dinner

Stuart walked to bedroom but stopped in front of the door as he heard Tommy crying, he sighed and walked. Tommy saw him and stopped, he wiped his tears away, Stuart walked over to him and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked Tommy.

"Actually, I wanted to stand up but Jude"

"Yeah once I had the flu and I only wanted to get some tea, she yelled at me, I should be in bed."

Tommy laughed but stopped as he felt the pain. Stuart saw that he flinched.

"You scared the shit out of me Tommy"

"Sorry"

"I love you son"

"I love you too daddy!"

Tommy began to cry again and Stuart huggeg him in friendly way. Jude walked in and saw that the most important people in her life came along, she walked over to them and smiled, they broke away and Stuart stood up and walked to the door.

"Ok wéll be outside, Íll close the door in case there are loud noises" Stuart said before he walked out, Jude and Tommy rolled their eyes and laughed. Jude turned to Tommy

"Hey"

"Hi"

Tommy kissed her and she got on top, he looked up at her with sadness, anger, lust, love and fear.

Jude never saw this look in his eyes. Tommy opened her jeans and removed them while she did the same to him, he removed her shirt and did the same to his. Tommy guided Jude down on his shaft, she let out a moan, she got up and down and began to moan.

Meanwhile outside in the living room

Sadie, Stuart and Yvette heard moaning from the bedroom and began to laugh


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 7: Twin**

1 month later

Tommy and Jude lay in the bed. They didńt hear anything from John and they were happy about this. Judés head was on his chest and she heard his heart beat, she smiled and kissed him on the gun shot wound. He groaned.

"Jude we said no sex for at least 2 months, what do you think why we are wearing our clothes."

"What I just gave you a kiss"

"Jude we are sex addicted" Jude laughed and shook his head.

The next morning at Gmajor

Tommy, Jude and Kwest sat in Studio A.

Tommy turned to Jude

"Hey, you can go to my apartment, Íll be there in a few hours, your job is done"

"Are you guys sure?" They nodded and she gave Tommy a quick kiss and walked out.

2 hours later in Tommýs apartment

Jude lay in the bed as she heard the door open, she opened her eyes and saw Tommy standing in the door, she smiled while he walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Jude" Jude groaned and heard something in Tommýs voice she never heard before.

He got on top of her and she looked at him confused.

"Tommy, what are you doing"

"What does it look like"

He kissed her but she pushed him away.

"I thought we are sex addicted and that we should stop"

"Who cares" Tommy answered simply.

He kissed her again but this time, Jude responded. The kiss was hard and rough, not like usual.

He lifted her shirt over her head and grabbed on of her breasts roughly, she groaned but not of pleasure, but of pain.

His hand slipped down to her jeans, he opened them and removed them. He opened his pants and removed them also. He slipped his hand inside her panties, he pushed his thumb hard against her and she groaned. He smiled and removed her panties.

He removed his boxers and kissed her.

"Close your eyes" She closed them and suddenly felt him thrust into her fast and rough. She let out a crie, Jude opened her eyes and saw that smile on Tommýs face while she felt tears running down her cheeks. He thrust harder into her, she felt the pain, it hurted more than her first time, suddenly she felt something, Tommy used a condom, he never used a condom, he wanted kids with her and that was ok, so why does he use a condom. He began to thrust deeper and harder, Jude cried.

"Tommy...tha...that hurts"

"Ssh be quiet"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Suddenly he pulled out of her, she whimpered and he lay down beside her.

"Wow you are really a good fuck" Jude turned to the side still crying she felt his arms around her and she tensed before she fell asleep.

Jude woke up a few hours later to feel Tommy staring at her, she turned around and saw him smiling. She swallowed hard and he saw that she cried.

"Hey girl, what ́s wrong" Jude shook her head and faked a smile.

He kissed her and she tensed. He raised a brow.

"What́s wrong?" Jude looked up at him.

"Nothing I guess Ím just tired"

He kissed her again but this time Jude stayed calm.

"Jude we should forget this sex stop" He said into the kiss.

He ran his hand down her body, Tommy slipped them between her legs and felt that she was wet, more than usual. He looked at his hand and saw that there was blood.

"Jude why is there blood?"He asked confused.

"Yeah last night was a little rough that́s all"

"Last night"

"Yeah you were a little rough!" He looked at her.

"Jude, I wasńt there last night"

"Of course I... I"

Tommy thought about it before he said. My dad that Jerk.

"Oh... god Jude" He jumped up from the bed and Jude stared at him.

"What́s wrong"

"Jude, tell me you didńt"

"What?" She asked getting mad.

"JUDE I HAVE A TWIN"

Jude stared at him she couldńt believe what she heard.

JUDE POV

Oh my god... no that cańt be I would feel if... oh god I cheated on Tommy with his brother. NO!

Tommy stared at her with tears in his eyes. He ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 8: Remember me**

15 minutes later

Jude walked into the living room and saw Tommy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

He felt Judés presence and looked up, she saw that he cried. Jude walked over to him and sat down beside him. He jumped up and paced the room, she sighed.

"Tommy... I... Ím sorry"

"Jude, I know I should have told that I have a twin, but I mean hés nothing like me, you should have felt it!"

"Of course, I felt that something was wrong but... I"

Tommy looked at her, and shook his head.

"Go!"

"Wait...Tommy dońt"

"Go!" he said, tears rolling down his cheek.

Jude looked at him and walked out of the apartment.

Sadie and Kwest́s apartment

Jude knocked on the door, Sadie opened it and saw the red, puffy eyes of her sister.

"Jude, what happened?"

She led Jude into the living room, where Kwest sat on the sofa, he smiled when he saw Jude, but his smile faded as he saw Sadie.

Jude sat down and Sadie sat beside Kwest.

"Jude, what happened?" Kwest asked.

"I made a big mistake"

"What?" Sadie asked after that.

"I slept with Tommýs twin"

"Tommy has a twin" Sadie asked confused.

"YOU WHAT!" Kwest yelled at her but stopped as he saw the tears in on Judés cheek.

"I told Tommy, because I thought he was it"

Kwest looked at Sadie who nodded.

"What did he say" Sadie asked.

"Go! And he cańt believe I didńt felt the differenc"

"Jude yoúll sleep here and Íll talk to Tommy, it́s just Tommy and his brother areńt really... you know and I think hés hurt because he thought that you love him enough so..."

"But I love him"

"I know, but he is still afraid"

Jude nodded.

The next morning in the Studio

Tommy sat in studio A with his guitar on his lap he began to strum the guitar and sing.

When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That''s where your journey starts

You''ll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Just like the waves down by the shore  
We''re gonna keep on coming back for more  
''cause we don''t ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top

You''ll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Remember me when you''re out walkin''  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you''re not sleepin''  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can''t hurt you anymore

You''ll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me

Tommy had tears in his eyes as he saw Kwest standing there.

"Hey Kwest"

"Dońt hey me, what was that song about"

"Íll go"

"WHAT!"

"Íll leave, I have to finish this with my dad, brother and Jude"

"Jude is crying, she is with Sadie"

"Yeah and Íll finish this, Kwest promise me one thing, whatever happens take care of her."

Kwest nodded.

"But T!"

"No, bye man." Tommy said before he walked out. Kwest looked after him.

Jude and Sadie walked in a few minutes later.

"Where is Tommy?" Jude asked confused.

"Searching his father"

"And you didńt stop him!" Jude sighed and ran out of the studio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Portrait 2**

**Chapter 7: Forgivness**

Jude ran into the parking lot and saw Tommy sitting in his viper, she walked over to him and sighed. He looked up.

"Tom, please dońt"

"Jude, I have to, this will never stop"

"Tom..."

He started the car and she began to crie as he drove off.

"TOMMY!"

After a while

Tommy sat at the pier and stared at the water.

TOMMY POV

Ok now, what should I do I love Jude should I really walk away and let her alone. I mean actually it was my mistake not her, it́s my fault that she... I LOVE HER!

Tommy ran over to his viper and got in.

At Sadiés and Kwest́s apartment

Sadie opened the door and saw Tommy standing there.

"Hey Tom!"

"Sades"

"Jude is in the guestroom."

He nodded and walked in.

Tommy went into the guest room and saw Judés crying figure lying on the bed. He walked over to her.

"Jude..." She looked up at him, he smiled and kneeled down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I love you girl, Ím sorry"

She smiled.

"Me too, Quincey!"

The hugged each other as they heard a "aaw" coming from the door, they turned around and saw Kwest and Sadie standing there. They smiled and rolled their eyes

TOMMY POV

You're kissable and cuddly;

You're lovable and sweet;

You thrill me every minute,

And sweep me off my feet.

You're charming and disarming,

Desirable and true.

You inspire and impress me,

And that's why I love you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 10: lil tommy q junior**

Tommy and Jude lay in the bed breathing heavily. Jude looked over at him with a big smile. Tommy laughed and stood up, he walked into the bedroom.

Tommy stand in front of the mirror and styled his hair as he felt Jude arms wrapped around him from behind.

He turned around and smiled at her, his smiled faded as he saw her worried eyes.

"Hey girl, what́s wrong?"

"Tommy, I think Ím pregnant"

"You think or you know"

"Ím 60 percent sure"

"So you didńt take a test?"

"Not yet"

He lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"After work Íll get one and wéll make it together."

"Ok"

Jude smiled and hugged him, he tighetend his grip on her.

Meanwhile in Montana

John sat on the couch and stared at his son and Tommýs twin Jake who paced the room.

"Dad, I think that was too much, I mean Tommy paid enough"

"Jake, I want Thomas and this bitch dead."

"She isńt a bitch"

"Jake kill them!"

He nodded and walked out of the door.

At Gmajor

Tommy mixed Jude song while she and Kwest talked.

"Guys, I cańt work because you two are too loud"

Jude and Kwest laughed and walked out of the door.

4 hours later Jude and Tommy sat on the couch in his apartment, Tommy bought a pregnany test. They were waiting now for the answer.

"Jude, I guess we can look"

She nodded and took the test.

Tommy watched her and saw a single tear roll down her cheeks.

"AND"

"Tommy, we get a baby"

Tommy smiled and hugged her, she smiled back but he saw that there was something wrong.

"Hey what́s wrong"

"I dońt think I can handle a baby"

"Jude, Ím here we can handle this baby together, I love you Jude"

She smiled and kissed him.

**Ok guys, what do you think should happen next, should Tommy and Jude be a happy family or will John get in the way again and will John hurt Jude and Tommy through the baby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 11: Ím gonna be a daddy!!!**

At G major

Tommy stood in the booth and sang while Jude, Kwest and Darius sat behind the glass.

They told everyone the news and they were all happy. Darius in more than one way, he wanted to use their child as publicity gag but Tommy stopped him after the first Idea with this sentence. " Use our baby and Íll break your neck!!" Darius agreed.

It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing

_CHORUS:_  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine

_Repeat chorus twice_

(You say it bestWhen you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

_Repeat chorus_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

Darius smiled and said into the micro.

"T, that was amazing, this is gonna be a hit!!" Darius walked out of the studio and into his office while Tommy walked into the room.

Jude got up and smiled at him, he hugged her and hold her tight. After a few minutes they broke away and realized that Kwest had left. Tommy got onto his knees, he kneeled in front of Jude while he stroke her belly button and said.

"Hey baby, yep Ím your daddy...hello..."

Jude smiled and rolled her eyes.

Tommy kissed her belly and got up again before he kissed her on the mouth.

At the harisson residenc

Jude sat in her room while Tommy got her stuff into the car, after the big news they decided it would be the best for Jude and the baby to move in with Tommy, Stuart and Yvette were happy about the baby, but not about the fact that Jude leaves.

Stuart walked into the room and smiled at his daughter, he sat down beside her.

"Dad?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Do you think I make the wrong decision"

"Jude...Tommy loves you and the baby, you two are meant to be togheter"

"Yeah but Ím not sure if Tommy loves me"

"Why..."

"Why should he"

"Jude, I..."

Tommy came into the room with a big smile. Stuart looked over at him and then back a Jude.

Jude stood up and Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ready to go??"

Jude nodded and Stuart stood up and hugged Jude, Yvette came into the room crying, Jude smiled at her and let go of Stuart.

"Take care of her Tom!" Stuart said sadly.

Tommy nodded and kissed Jude on the forhead.

A week later

Tommy and Jude lay on the couch watching a movie as they heard the doorbell.

Tommy got up and walked over, he opened the door and stared in shock at the person in front of him.

**Here is the long awaited chapter. Guess who is the unexpected visitor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Potrait2 **

**Chapter 12: Who is the father??**

Tommy stared in shock at the visitor.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh, first fucking my girlfriend and now..."

"Tom, dad wants you two dead and I have a plan."

Tommy felt hands on his shoulder he turned around so Jude could see the guest.

"Oh my god"

"Hey Jude!"

Jude looked at Tommy then back at Jake.

"Ok, who is who"

"Ím Tommy" Tommy answered annoyed.

"Jude, Ím sorry, what I did was stupid and I want to make it up to you and of course you Tom, I have an Idea."

Tommy and Jude looked at each other, Jude nodded and Tommy sighed.

After 10 minutes Jake, Jude and Tommy sat in the living room, Jake explained to them what he thought could work.

"Jake, we should fake our deaths.?" Tommy asked disbeliving.

"YEAH!"

"But of course only til the police found dad"

Tommy looked at Jude and Jude stared at Jake.

TOMMY POV

Wait, if Jake slept with Jude than who says that I am the father???

Jude and Jake talked but they got interrupted from Tommy.

"WAIT, who says Ím the father!!"

"What..." Jude asked.

"It could be his baby"

Jake interrupted.

"Impossible, I used a condom"

Jude looked at Tommy with hurt in her eyes, he knew she remebered what happened in that night.

Tommy turned to Jake with anger.

"Ok, wéll fake our deaths but only until he is back in prison."

Jake nodded and Jude stood up, she went into the bedroom.

"Jake, I hate you for everything, but thanks for coming and helping us. I should take care of Jude now" Jake nodded and left but he turned around one last time.

"Ím sorry Tom, Íll call you"

With that he left.

After a few phone calls Tommy walked into the bedroom.

He saw Jude sitting on the bed with her guitar on her lap, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around.

"Hey"

"Hey Jude"

"And..."

"I called your Dad, Darius and your sister with Kwest they all said it́s a good idea."

Jude nodded.

"And now I want to hear your new song"

"Tommy, it́s not finished yet"

"I want to hear it"

Jude began to strum the guitar and sing.

I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah...  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...

REFRAIN  
I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I, (I)  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So I tell me to shut my eyes

REFRAIN  
I'm not a girl (a girl, not yet a woman)  
Not yet a woman (I'll find the woman in me)  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
But if you look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way

(I'm not a girl)  
I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman)  
I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time), oh all I need is time  
(A moment that is mine), that's mine  
While I'm in between

REFRAIN  
I'm not a girl (I'm not a girl)  
(Not yet a woman), not yet a woman  
(I'll find the woman in me), not now  
All I need is time (oh, is all I need)  
A moment that is mine, (that's mine)  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

TOMMY POV

Wow, I knew she wasńt ok but still...

"And..."

"Jude, that was amazing"

She smiled and kissed him passionate. He quickley responded

Tommy took the guitar and lay it down onto the floor. Jude lay down onto the bed and Tommy on top of her. She moaned into the kiss, his hand moved up Judés tigh and to the button of her Jeans. Tommy opened them quickley before he threw them across the room.

They quickly removed the rest of their clothes and were now naked. Tommy was on top of Jude again, she could feel his erection on her stomach. Tommýs hand slipped inbetween her legs and to her clitoris. She moaned and Tommy smiled and kissed her again. Tommy removed his fingers from her and Jude could feel him at her entrance. He gently pushed into her, since Jude told him what happened that night Tommy was gently with here and not rough or fast. He thrust in and out of her and Jude moaned his name over and over again. Jude pushed flipped him over so that she was on top. She didńt want it gently today, she wanted to be hurt and mad. She gut up and down on his throbbing erection, Tommy began to moan.

After a while he felt her tense, she cried out his name as she climaxe followed by Tommy. She lay on top of him her head on his chest and he stroke her back. He pushed out of her and lay her down beside him. She moaned and he smiled at her.

"I love you Jude"

"I love you too"

"Good because we are going to die" She hit him on the arm and laughed.

"Not funny." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

**I hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Potrait2 **

**Chapter 13: Dead end**

TV announcer: Shock for every Jommy fan. The hot couple had a car accident a few ours ago. Witness told us that they both died within minutes. At the moment fans of Boyz Attacker Tom Quincey and of instant star winner Jude Harisson are standing outside of Gmajor record with flowers and tears.

Quincey and Harisson just became the hot couple a few months ago and they were expecting their first child. How should the world survive without their musical heart.

Tommy turned the TV off and turned around to see Jude sitting on the couch smiling.

"Wére officially dead." She laughed.

Kwest rented for them a house in Montreal, they would stay here til the police catches John, they have so much food they could survive the next world war without problems anyway.

Tommy came closer to Jude, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He lay down on the couch and she lay on top of him between his legs. He sighed and stroke her now a little grown belly. She smiled.

"Tommy..."

"Yeah.."

"What do you think of Ryan..."

"Ryan..."

"Yeah if the babýs a boy"

"Great and if it́s a girl..."

"Dońt know you should choose."

"Beverly or Jessica...!"

"Perfect."

Jude looked up at him and crashed her lips on his. She depended the kiss and her hands ran down to his pants. He stopped her.

"Jude...I...I dońt want to hurt the baby..."

Jude smiled and said.

"You...wońt"

"Ok...but wéll take it slowly and carfully." She nodded and he smiled.

In the bedroom

Jude lay on the bed and Tommy got on top of her. He hold his weight with his hands and kissed her passionatly. She moaned into his mouth and Tommy felt himself getting harder every second.

Tommy flipped them over so that Jude was on top, she broke away from the kiss and looked at him confused, he always liked it better on top. He looked at her belly and Jude understood.

JUDE POV

Oh right he doseńt want to hurt the baby.

They quickly undressed each other and lay in the previous position. He guided her down on his member and she moaned. He smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. He helped her move up and down slowly like he said but it was still the best sex they both ever had.

5 hours later

Jude woke up to the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around her. Even in his sleep Tommy stroke her belly. She could only smile to that. She got slowly out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her and tip toed out of the room without waking Tommy.

In the living room

Jude grabbed her guitar and began to strum and sing.

I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard

_CHORUS:_  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it

I love all the ways that you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses, they always convince me  
Your feelings run so deep  
I love the things you say  
And I love the love your touch conveys

_Repeat CHORUS_  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it, say it

And the words that say take my breath away  
No song ever sounded so sweet  
I love every word that they say to me

_Repeat CHORUS_

But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it

Jude felt two arms wrapped around her from behind. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. She knew it was Tommy without looking in his face. His left hand ran down her body, Tommy lifted the sheet over her waist and pushed two fingers into her. She moaned and closed her eyes while he continued.

"Come back to bed"

She nodded and moaned again.

"Tom...I love you"

"With words so sweet" Jude smiled.

Meanwhile in Montana

"So Jake tell me..." John said.

"They are in a house in Montreal."

"It was an amazing idea to fake their deaths now I can have them without problems."

Jake nodded with sorrow.

**That was it. I know it took me long to post a new chapter but here is it. Anyway all of my storys will get a new chapter in the next few days. Again, ÍM SORRY!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Family Potrait2 **

**Chapter 14: It couldńt get any better**

The next morning

Tommy woke up with a big smile, he stired and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Jude laying on the other side of the bed. He looked into her face and saw her smile in her sleep, this brought a even bigger smile to his face.

Tommy lifted the sheet up and stared a few moments at her belly.

TOMMY POV

Ím gonna be a daddy...and Jude she is so beautiful, so wonderful...

Tommy walked into the kitchen, he decided that he would make Jude breakfast.

But the he saw his guitar standing at the doorframe, he picked it up and sat down on the floor the guitar on the lap. He began to strum and sing.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to beA reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Tommy looked up and saw Jude standing there, she smiled at him but her smiled faded as she felt a pain in her belly. She bent over in pain.

Tommy quickly jumped up and stared at her in concern.

"What́s wrong?"

"Your baby is kicking" Tommy smiled and sighed.

"You scared the shit out of me."

She smiled and hugged him, she wisphered.

"I love you...you shouldńt worry about the baby every second!!"

He broke away and stared at her sadly.

"I just...I want that you and the baby are okay."

"I know and I understand but wére fine"

He smiled and sighed. Jude ran her hands up and down Tommýs back and he moaned.

Tommy crashed his lips onto hers and moaned into her mouth again.

Jude broke away and stared into his eyes, they were now dark blue full of lust.

He smiled down at her.

**Sorry guys, I know it took me long to post this chapter. Tell me what you think!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Potrait2 **

**Chapter 15: Broken dreams**

The nect morning Tommy woke up to a strange feeling he looked at Jude and saw she was still asleep.

Suddenly a noise from the living room made him jump, he quickly got out of the bed and walked out of the room suddenly he felt a pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

He woke up and saw fire and rialized his hands and feets were handcuffed. He was lying on the ground and tried to get up.

TOMMY POV

Jude!!!

He turned around quickly and saw her lying there crying, her hands were cuffed too.

"Jude..." He tried to get her attention while the room grew hotter and hotter.

"Baby look at me" She looked up and Tommy saw that she had some bruises but nothing serious.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Jude you have to trust me now ok" She nodded again.

Meanwhile outside

Sadie and Kwest car stopped in front of the house.

"Oh my god fire"

"He found them we have to get them out" Kwest answered.

Tommy still tried to get up but he felt he couldńt fight any longer, the pain in his lunge was too much the only reason he still fought was Jude. He looked over at her and saw her staring at him with big eyes and trying to catch her breath.

TOMMY POV

I cańt do anything.

"Jude...come here" He came closer to her and kissed her with the breath he had left.

After a few moments Jude broke away as she realized Tommy didńt do anything, she stared at his face and saw that his eyes were closed.

"NO, Tommy please...wake up"

Suddenly the door opened and Kwest and Sadie stepped.

Jude let out a breath of relief as EMT́s followed. They went to get her out but she stopped them.

"No Tommy first."

"Jude yoúre pregnant we have to get you out" Kwest said while he carried Tommy out the door.

"I got him ok."

She nodded and everything went black.

**I know short but tell me what you think ok!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Family Potrait2 **

**Chapter 16: Everything**

Judés eyes opened and she groaned as she realized that she was in the hospital, Sadie and Kwest were staring at her and she smiled before she remebered something. TOMMY!

"Where is Tommy?"

They looked over at a sleeping figure on the couch beside the bed. Jude smiled.

"They wanted that he stays in his room but he said he wouldńt leave your side" Sadie said

"And the baby?"

Sadie nodded and said.

"Is fine." Jude let out a breath of relief.

A few hours later

Tommy woke up to a soft voice as he recognized as Judés, he opened his eyes and looked over at her, while she began to strum the guitar and sing.

My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete

But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please

_CHORUS:_  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know

Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please  
_Repeat CHORUS_

C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah

I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon

Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So……baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know

"Hi" Tommy said softly, Jude turned to him with a slight smile.

Tommy stood up and sat down beside her in the bed, Jude moved to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"The baby is okay?" Tommy asked her. She nodded and kissed him.

"You saved my life" Jude said.

Tommy shrugged.

"No you saved mine" Jude raised a brow.

"I wouldńt have fought so hard without you" Jude smiled.

"You are my everything I love you Jude" He continued.

"Me too Tommy" She answered with a big smile.

Tommy placed his hand on her stomach and kissed it before wisphering.

"And I love you...yes I do and you wońt get rid from me"

Jude crashed her lips onto his and sighed.

**I thought everyone of you deserves some JOMMY cuteness I hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Family Potrait2 **

**Chapter17:Hey kiddo!!!**

To fake their dead was stupid because they came home a few hours ago and there were already 200 paparrazi in front of their apartment.

Jude lay on the couch with her head in Tommys lap since the night in the hospital all of Judes doubts had vanished. She knew he loved her and the baby and that was what mattered.

Tommy ran his fingers through her hair. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He knew Jude didńt really care that his father is out there but he cared. He was afraid that he would hurt Jude and the baby. He never told any of this Jude but he was scared like shit.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, he didńt like that the paparrazi were out there but atleast now his father wouldńt try anything. He lay Jude down on the bed and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge. Tommy leaned against the wall and began to cry, it were tears of fear and anger. He throw the beer against the wall and watched as the bottle broke and the liquid ran over the floor.

Jude heard sound coming from the kitchen and shot up in the bed, she looked over to Tommys side and saw that it was empty. Standing up she made her way to the kitchen, she walked in and gasped as she saw Tommy sitting on the floor crying. Jude walked over to him and sat down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him and Tommy lay his head on her shoulder.

They were like that for hours, Tommy looked up at her and she wiped away that tears on his cheeks. "Hey..." She said softly.

"Hey..." Tommy answered staring at her with red puffy eyes. She brushed his lips against his and felt him trying to stroke her belly. She broke away so he could feel her stomach. Tommy smiled as he felt the baby kick. Tommy kissed her belly and smiled even wider as he felt the baby kick again. He looked up and saw Jude flinch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it́s just it is kicking pretty hard...!" Tommy smiled and said. "Hey kiddo, stop hurting mommy!" Jude smiled and kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Portrait 2**

**Chapter18: Your body is a wonderland**

**After all this time I thought you all deserve Jommy cuteness mixed with smut. Enjoy and I just wanted to tell you that Íll update my other storys this week or the next too.**

Tommy and Jude entered the bedroom while they were kissing. Tommy licked her lips asking for entrance, she knew she would never deny him. She opened her mouth and Tommy pushed his tongue into her slowly. Jude moaned as she felt him squeezing her ass.

Tommy broke away and looked at the beautiful godness in front of him. He smiled and lowered her down on the bed, Jude groaned as she saw the bulge in his pants. Tommy lay down beside her holding his head up. He looked at her and she smiled.

He placed his hand on her belly and stroke it slowly, he smiled as he felt the baby kick, his hand wandered from her belly to the waistband of her boxers. (Actually the boxers belong to Tommy but Jude always steals them.) His hand wandered back up her body and he cupped her breast through her shirt. He looked up at her face and smiled as he saw that her eyes were closed and she was holding onto the sheets tightly.

He lifted her shirt over her head and she opened her eyes, she looked at him and smiled. Tommy got on top of her but he made sure that he didńt hurt the baby. He kissed her belly and said.

"God, you are so beautiful" Jude laughed.

"Tommy, Ím fat not beautiful"

He put his hand over her mouth and shook his head from side to side. He kissed her forhead and then got close to her ear.

"No, Íve never seen anyone this beautiful" A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped them away, he knew that were the hormones. Jude was about to open his pants but Tommy stopped her. She looked up at him confused.

"Wéll do that later."

Jude nodded and Tommy got on his knees. He removed the rest of her clothes and groaned, god he couldńt remember the last time he was that hard. He kissed her belly again then between her breasts and then quickly on her lips. He lowered his mouth to her left breast and began to suck on it while his hand caressed the other.

After a while he left her breast and kissed down her body again. He stopped at her core and looked up at her face, she was watching, he smiled up at her and rubbed his cheek against her hair. He groaned and Jude moaned.

His hand wandered to her slit while he still rubbed his cheek against her soft curled hair. His fingers went through her slit and Jude tensed. Tommy smiled and looked up. Judes eyes were closed and her mouth open. He pushed his tongue into her opening and moaned as he tasted her sweetness.

He pushed his middle finger into her slowly and carefully while his tongue was on her clit. Jude was moaning his name over and over again.

He got up again and kissed her on the lips. Jude looked at him pouted and said.

"Can you undress now?" Tommy smirked and answered.

"You wanna watch" She nodded with a big smile and he stood up. He removed his pants and shirt quickly. Jude watched closely as he removed his boxers and her eyes grew wide as he saw his penis.

It was always big but tonight was a whole other league. Tommy smiled and got on top of her. Jude opened her legs and he got inbetween.

Tommy kissed her while he pushed into her slowly. Jude moaned into the kiss and Tommys mouth went to her breast while he pushed in and out of her.

Tommy let go of her breast and looked at her face while he pushed into her again. Her eyes were closed and he could feel that she was close.

"Honey open your eyes." She opened them and smiled up at. He thrust into her a few more times when he felt her clamp down on him. She screamed his name and Tommy moaned.

"Jude, god..."

He wanted to collapse on top of her but then he remembered the baby. He pushed out of her slowly and lay down beside her. Jude snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Portrait 2**

**Warning in this chapter will be a rape scene!!!**

**Chapter19: Payback**

It́s been a week since that night and everything was back to normal, they explained the situation to the press and now all the papparazi in front of their apartment were gone.

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the studio writing a song when Kwest came in.

"Hey guys we have a problem!"

They looked up and stared at him.

"What kind of problem" Tommy asked and Kwest nodded.

"Tommy you and I have to work the whole night because we have to mix Masons new album but our lovely Jude because she is pregnant can go home" Jude smiled but stopped as she saw the glare coming from Kwest.

Tommy kissed her quickly and said.

"Ok you go home and relax but be careful, lock the door and dońt let anybody in the apartment." She nodded and left.

Kwest saw the look on Tommys face and asked.

"You ok man?"

He nodded and went to the soundboard.

Jude walked into the apartment and said.

"Home sweet home!"

She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. What she didńt know was that someone was watching her. She rubbed her stomach while the hot water continued to fall down on her.

After a while Jude walked out of the shower and into the bathroom only in a towel as she felt someones presence behind her. She believed it was Tommy so she said.

"Hey why didńt you come into the shower."

"You should have invited me!" She heard someone say who wasńt Tommy, she turned around and saw John standing there with a smirk.

She looked at him in shook before she ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen still only in a towel.

He went after her and saw her with a knife in the hand, he laughed and walked over before she knew what happened the knife was on the floor and John pushed her against the counter. She cried out not because it hurt so much but in fear of the baby.

He throw her to the ground and she landed on her belly. She cried and tried to crawl away from him. She made it to the living room when he suddenly turned her around slapped her across the face. He pulled the towel away and groaned as he saw her naked underneath him.

Jude cried and held her belly scared what he might did. He laughed and said.

"I always had a thing for pregnant women." She cried harder and he opened her legs before he lay down in between them.

She tried to push him away but he was too strong. He stroked her belly gently and said.

"I still cańt believe that my sońs going to be a father."

He crashed his lips on the hers and she bit him.

He groaned and slapped her again. He opened his pants slowly and pulled his cock out. Jude stared at him with big eyes and wisphered.

"Please not...dońt do this" He smiled before he entered her roughly. She cried out and he got even harder. He pushed into her faster and rougher. He felt the blood running down his cock and smiled.

Meanwhile at Gmajor

Tommy and Kwest sat at the soundboard when Kwest said.

"Hey man you can go"

"What?"

"You dońt want that Jude is alone, go I can do the rest"

Tommy looked at him hopeful and Kwest nodded. Tommy jumped and ran out of the studio screaming.

"THANK YOU!!"

Back to Jude

John pushed into her one last time before he came. He pushed out of her and sighed. He quickly buttoned his pants and stared down at her.

She lay on the ground and stared at him, on her legs and on the floor was blood. John smiled and left.

Jude turned to the side holding her belly and stared on the wall.

Tommy parked his car and jumped out, he quickly opened his door with a big smile and walked into the living room. His smile faded and he dropped the keys as he saw Jude lying there naked and the blood on the floor.

He ran over to her and kneeled down.

"Jude?" He sobbed but she didńt answered her eyes were closed and he put his fingers to her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt that she was still alive. He pulled his mobile phone out and dialed 911.

"I need...need help my girlfriend...she..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 20: Loving you**

Tommys eyes shot open and he saw Kwest looking at him with concern.

"You okay man?"

"Jude..." Tommy answered looking around, they were in the studio. Kwest shook his head and said.

"She went home...dońt you remember"

"So shés fine?" Kwest nodded.

Yeah I thinks so." Tommy nodded and Kwest asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a dream."

Tommy walked into the apartment a few hours later and looked around, everything seemed normal. He took his leather jacket off and threw it on the ground. He walked into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway smiling as he saw Jude sleeping peacefully holding her belly.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly showered befor he walked back into the bedroom. He slipped into the bed carefully and pulled Jude as close as possible.

Jude stirred and opened her to look at him. He smiled at her softly and she smiled back. She looked into his eyes and saw that he cried.

"What́s wrong?" She wisphered.

He shook his head and answered.

"I love you Jude."

"Me too." He kissed her softly and smiled into the kiss as he felt Judes small hand at his penis, stroking.

She squeezed him and he moaned, Jude smiled at him and kissed her way down his chest.

The next morning

Tommy woke up and saw that Judes side was empty, remembering the dream the worry came back full force. He jumped up from the bed and ran into the living room screaming Judes name.

He found her on the phone and sighed in relief. Jude looked at him and said to the person on the phone.

"Hey Íll call you later" She hung up and stared at him.

"What was wrong with you last night?" Jude asked Tommy and he just smiled and said.

"Nothing..." He wanted to say more but Jude cut him off.

"Bullshit Kwest said you had a nightmare and that you were worried."

"You talked to Kwest?"

She nodded and said.

"Yeah he called, he wanted to know if you were okay"

"Great now you talk with him behind my back."

"Yoúre not telling me anything I have to talk with him"

"Yeah of course...why dońt you go fuck him!" Tommy yelled and walked out of the apartment.

**So here is the long awaited chapter. I didńt plan it to be a dream but after a while I didńt know what to do after the rape so I did it that way. Please review and thanks that you still read it even after that long time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Family Potrait 2

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 21: The Breakdown**

Darius just finished all the paperwork and walked out of his office when he heard something. He looked around because he thought he was alone here. He walked towards Toms office when he realised that someone was sobbing. He pushed the door to Toms office open and gasped.

Tom was sitting on the ground, staring at a picture. Darius heart broke as he saw the tears running down his cheeks. He walked further into the room and sat down beside Tom. Tommy looked up and Darius could see the shock and shame in his eyes.

"Hey ...I was just..." Tom wishpered.

"Hey come here" Darius said, pulling Tom closer and wrapping an arm around him.

"What happened?" Darius asked.

"I can´t anymore...it´s too much!"

"Ssh...it´s going to be ok"

"How Darius. I´m going crazy...I can´t sleep more than a few hours...god I just accused Jude of sleeping with my best friend." Tom yelled. Darius sighed and picked up the picture lying in front of Tommy. He looked at it and smiled sadly. The picture showed a 6 year old Tommy on the arms of the man who´s calling himself his father.

"Tom why are you doing this to yourself?"

"He´s my father and he´ll always be. I dosen´t matter what I want because in the end I´m not strong enough to go through with it."

"What do you want?"

"I want to kill him."

Tom looked at Darius and he looked deeply into his eyes as he said.

"Tom I won´t say this again so you better listen...you know me I´m not good with feelings. You are an amazing singer and songwriter. You always think about other persons before you think about youself. You are an amazing person and I´m so glad that you are my friend or whatever we are."

"Yeah?" Tom wisphered, tears running down.

"Yeah!" Darius smiled.

**I know it´s short but I hope you like it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Family Potrait 2

**Family Potrait 2**

**Chapter 22: Animal I´ve become**

Tommy walked into his house and yelled Judes name. When he didn´t get an answer he walked upstaris into their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Jude who was sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

"Hey" He said.

She looked up and glared at him before she said.

"Where were you?"

"Gmajor"

"Oh really not with Portia or some other woman"

"You know I wouldn´t do that so don´t accuse me of that"

"You know I wouldn´t do that either but you accused me of sleeping with Kwest...Kwest of all people"

She stood up and walked out of the room. Tom walked after her and said.

"I´m sorry I know I messed up but I..."

"But what Tommy" She said walking down the stairs she was turning to him and before either of them knew it she slipped and fell down the stairs.

"JUDE!!"

The next thing Tom knew was that he was sitting in the hospital waiting room along with Sadie, Stuart, Yvette, Darius, Kwest and his mother.

He still couldn´t believe what happened the last few hours were like a nightmare. He just wanted a doctor to tell him that Jude and his baby were okay and that they could go home.

He saw a doctor coming towards them and jumped up. The doctor looked at them and asked.

"Who is Tom Quincy?"

"That´s me" Tom said and stared at him.

"Miss Harisson will be fine..."

"But..." Tommy asked with tears in his eyes.

"The baby...I´m sorry we did all we could"

Tommy stared at the doctor, tears running down his cheeks and asked.

"Can I ...Jude can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led him to Judes room while the other tried to comfort each other.

Tom walked into Judes room and saw her sitting in the bed crying. He walked over to her his own tears still running down his cheeks and wisphered.

"Jude...babygirl"

Jude looked up and stared at him and took a step back as he saw the hate in her eyes.

"You..." Jude said.

"This is all your fault..." Jude yelled. Tom shook his head.

"No Jude...I ...Im" He pleaded.

"You killed my baby" Jude yelled and with that Tommy ran out of the room and straight into Stuart and Sadie who were staring at him.

"Tom she didn´t mean that" Sadie said.

Tom shook his head and ran out of the hospital.

Stuart and Sadie walked into the room and saw Jude staring at them with wide eyes.

"Please tell me I did not just say that..." Jude wisphered.

Two days later in Montana

John Quincy sat in his living room laughing as he watched the new on TV.

Headline: **"Drama in the Harisson/ Quincy Houshold"**

He laughed so hard that he didn´t hear the door open or the footsteps coming closer.

But he heard the click of the gun and the voice that said.

"Goodbye Father"

And before he could turn around the gun went off. Tom stared at the body of his father and smiled before he walked out of the door.

**I know it was pretty rushed but I hope you liked it. There will be one more chapter.**

**Please review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

The final chapter: Awaiting my Death

**The final chapter: Awaiting my Death**

4 weeks later

Jude sat on the bed and looked around the room she used to share with Tommy before her eyes fell on a picture of her and Tommy. The police just left a few hours ago telling her that the case was closed. They said that Tom probably killed his father and then himself and that they would find the body someday. But Jude knew that Tom was still alive.

Since Tommy ran out of the hospital Jude blamed herself for blaming him. It wasn´t his fault. She just wanted him back telling her that he loved her, that everything was going to be okay. She lost the baby and because of her stupid mouth she lost Tommy too.

Darius sat in his office listening to Tommys last song. As Darius came into the studio the night after Jude lost her baby he found a note and CD lying on his desk. He didn´t really know what to think, Tom said he wanted to kill his father but couldn´t. He killed him but was Tom still alive was he blaming himself? Since Tom left the whole studio was different. Darius didn´t how much impact Tom had on the life of everyone around him.

Kwest sat in the studio and stared at Toms now empty chair. After he saw him running out of the hospital and heard what happened between him and Jude Kwest called him hundred of times. The police said that he was probably dead but he didn´t believe that. He knew that Tom lived. Last night he saw Jude for the first time since the hospital, he was avoiding her because for him she hurt his best friend, his brother she was the reason Tom wasn´t there anymore and that´s something he couldn´t forgive.

Stuart sat in the kitchen thinking about the events of the last month. The baby was gone and now it seemed like Tom went with it. They said he was dead but Stuart didn´t believe that for some reason he thought that Tom wouldn´t kill himself because that wouldn´t make him suffer. Stuart knew Tom blamed himself and that he thought he had to pay. Stuart just hoped that he would see him again someday and that it would still be Tom Quincy.

In Austria/ Tyrol/ Innsbruck

A man walked towards his hotel room. His black hair was cut short, he was wearing sunglasses and his black shirt showed off his well toned body. He stood in front of his hotel room and was about to open the door as he heard someone saying.

"Mr DuTois did you have a good day?"

He looked up, took of his glasses and stared at her with his piercing blue eyes before he nodded and said.

"Yes thank you!"

And with that he walked into the room closing the door behind him still thinking about his last song.

**Windows of shattered dreams.  
Laid out before me.  
My broken reflection hauntingly stares back,  
As once again I pick up the pieces of my mind.**

Rebuilding myself again.  
And I know what is done.  
The smaller pieces lost.  
They used to be large,  
But now they are gone.

I cannot find my hope, my joy or my life,  
Just empty splinters embedded in my mind.  
Causing me pain, I grimace in awe at the overwhelming pain.  
Caused by what I've lost, by what has been destroyed.

My scars start to bleed.  
From my wounds of sorrow,  
I watch the blood run.  
A release of my self-hate,  
And still the blood flows…

Scarred all over my body.  
With each scar comes a memory of pain.  
Though it's hard to tell now, they all look the same.  
Awaiting the day when my blood is no more,  
Maybe then the pain will be gone.  
I await my death with both relief and with fear,  
I sense that my shattered mind knows it is near.

**The end!**

**I hope you liked it and I know it took me a while to finish this story. I´m sorry for that and I thank everyone who still read it. The song used in this chapter is "Awaiting my death" by Esoteric. Please review.**


End file.
